


I Am Groot  :)

by That_awkwardanimephan (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Endgame, Gen, I Am Groot (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That_awkwardanimephan
Summary: I am groot.Thats it. Thats the whole thing.





	I Am Groot  :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may have actually written a smol rant just. to see how many of you guys will actually click on this so lets see how this goes.

I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. 

I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. 

I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot.... I AM GROOT I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I AM GROOT I AM GROOT I AM GROOT. 

I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot? I am groot I am groot I am groot. Groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. 

I AM GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. 

I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I AM GROOT, I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot, I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. 

Groot, I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot GROOT I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot I am groot. 

I. Am. Groot.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so full of rage at Marvel. 
> 
>    
> But like endgame is...oof its good.


End file.
